Caldwell, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 4, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 397 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.839244 |longd = -74.276999 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07006-07007Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 30, 2011. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401309250 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 5, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 2381010 |website = http://www.caldwell-nj.com/ |footnotes = }} Caldwell is a borough located in northwestern Essex County, New Jersey, about outside of New York City. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 7,822, reflecting an increase of 238 (+3.1%) from the 7,584 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 35 (+0.5%) from the 7,549 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 5, 2012. Caldwell was incorporated as a borough by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 10, 1892, from portions of Caldwell Township (now Fairfield Township), based on the results of a referendum held on the previous day.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 75. Accessed July 6, 2012. In 1981, the name was changed to the "Township of the Borough of Caldwell" to take advantage of federal revenue sharing policies.New Jersey State Commission on County and Municipal Government, Modern Forms of Municipal Government, 1992, Chapter VI: Municipal Names and Municipal Classification Effective January 26, 1995, it again became a borough.1990s boundary changes: New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 30, 2011. Grover Cleveland, the 22nd and 24th President of the United States, and the only president to serve two non-consecutive terms, was born in Caldwell on March 18, 1837. His father, Rev. Richard Cleveland, was pastor of the First Presbyterian Church. The Grover Cleveland birthplace — the church's former rectory — is now a museum and is open to the public.Grover Cleveland Birthplace, New Jersey Division of Parks and Forestry New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection. Accessed July 2, 2011. "Grover Cleveland’s birthplace was built in 1832 as the Manse, or Pastor’s residence, for the first Presbyterian Church at Caldwell." Though today the Caldwell area is considered to be a suburb of both Newark and New York City, the area originally developed as its own individual, self-contained town and economy rather than as urban sprawl from a larger city. When it was formed, a few miles of woods separated downtown Caldwell from Newark or any of its developing suburbs. New Jersey Monthly magazine ranked Caldwell as its 3rd best place to live in its 2010 rankings of the "Best Places To Live" in New Jersey."Best Places To Live - The Complete Top Towns List 1-100", New Jersey Monthly, February 11, 2010. Accessed February 24, 2010. Geography Caldwell is located at (40.839244,-74.276999). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 1.167 square miles (3.023 km2), of which, 1.166 square miles (3.019 km2) of it is land and 0.001 square miles (0.004 km2) of it (0.12%) is water. Caldwell is part of "The Caldwells", the group of three Essex County municipalities which all have the word Caldwell in their name. Together with North Caldwell and West Caldwell, these communities are named after the Reverend James Caldwell, a Patriot who played an active role supporting the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War, most notably his actions at the Battle of Springfield, where he gave the soldiers pages from hymn books to use as wadding for their rifle bullets.NJ Community Prepares to Honor Fighting Spirit of Reverend James Caldwell, accessed August 6, 2006. While each community has its own independent government, and the three municipalities have no shared governance (other than Essex County), the term is often used to refer to the area, including on highway exit signs. Signage for Exit 47B and 52 on Interstate 80 refer to "The Caldwells" as a destination. Fairfield Township was known as Caldwell Township until it abandoned its original name in 1963 in an effort to avoid confusion of mail distribution in the various Caldwells.Wright, George Cable. "JERSEY AROUSED BY REFERENDUMS; Some Ballots on Tuesday to List Nine Questions Junior College Vote Name Change in Brick", The New York Times, November 3, 1963. Accessed October 2, 2011. "The voters of Caldwell Township will be asked to substitute the name of Fairfield, which the township bore 100 years ago when it stretched east to Newark. The name change was recommended because of confusion of mail distribution in Caldwell, West Caldwell and North Caldwell." Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $76,354 (with a margin of error of +/- $7,683) and the median family income was $99,898 (+/- $10,668). Males had a median income of $75,026 (+/- $12,328) versus $61,667 (+/- $20,342) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $45,693 (+/- $4,350). About 1.1% of families and 2.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.7% of those under age 18 and 5.7% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Caldwell borough, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 21, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 7,584 people, 3,311 households, and 1,814 families residing in the borough. The population density was 6,396.4 people per square mile (2,460.7/km²). There were 3,396 housing units at an average density of 2,864.2 per square mile (1,101.9/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 91.22% White, 2.27% African American, 0.11% Native American, 4.06% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 1.20% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.64% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Caldwell borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 5, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Caldwell borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 5, 2012. There were 3,311 households out of which 23.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.5% were married couples living together, 9.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 45.2% were non-families. 38.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.17 and the average family size was 2.93. In the borough the population was spread out with 18.1% under the age of 18, 8.9% from 18 to 24, 32.9% from 25 to 44, 22.3% from 45 to 64, and 17.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 82.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 78.6 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $61,250, and the median income for a family was $81,989. Males had a median income of $53,548 versus $40,543 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $34,630. About 2.5% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.0% of those under age 18 and 7.6% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Caldwell is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The government consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at large. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 125. , the Mayor of Caldwell is Ann M. Dassing, whose term of office ends December 31, 2014. Members of the Borough Council (with term-end years and committee chairmanship listed in parentheses) are Council President Richard Hauser (2012; Finance), John Coyle (2013; Public Works / Utilities), John T. Kelley (2014; Community Outreach), Peter W. Murray (2012; Public Safety), Thomas O' Donnell (2013; Community Center) and Francis X. "Frank" Rodgers, III (2014; Personnel / Human Services).Mayor and Council, Borough of Caldwell. Accessed July 5, 2012.Municipal Officials in Essex County: As of January 2012, Essex County, New Jersey. Accessed July 5, 2012. Caldwell and West Caldwell share services including the Recreation Department and the school system. The Board of Recreation Commissioners of the Boroughs of Caldwell and West Caldwell was established in 1947. Federal, state and county representation Caldwell is located in the 11th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 27th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 12. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=55 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 55, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 5,035 registered voters in Caldwell, of which 1,585 (31.5%) were registered as Democrats, 1,118 (22.2%) were registered as Republicans and 2,331 (46.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 1 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Essex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 48.4% of the vote here (1,823 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 47.0% (1,770 votes) and other candidates with 1.1% (41 votes), among the 3,769 ballots cast by the borough's 4,973 registered voters, for a turnout of 75.8%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 52.2% of the vote here (1,981 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 46.6% (1,767 votes) and other candidates with 0.7% (33 votes), among the 3,794 ballots cast by the borough's 4,852 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 78.2.2004 Presidential Election: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 50.5% of the vote here (1,353 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 37.7% (1,008 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 9.4% (251 votes) and other candidates with 0.9% (24 votes), among the 2,677 ballots cast by the borough's 4,974 registered voters, yielding a 53.8% turnout.2009 Governor: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 5, 2012. Education The Caldwell-West Caldwell Public Schools system serves students from Caldwell and West Caldwell and dates back to 1872, though formal consolidation of the districts was established in 1904.A Brief History, Caldwell-West Caldwell Public Schools. Accessed November 6, 2012. "The Borough of Caldwell and the Township of West Caldwell have played a prominent role in the development of the Caldwell-West Caldwell school system and the quality of education it provides. Cooperation of the two communities began in 1872 when state laws governing school districts permitted the villages of Caldwell, Franklin and Westville to consolidate into a 'School Borough.' ... West Caldwell became a borough February 24, 1904. On March 30, 1904, a special school meeting was held to vote on the consolidation of Caldwell and West Caldwell into one school district. The vote was in favor of consolidation." Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Caldwell-West Caldwell Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed November 4, 2012.) are four K-5 elementary schools, all named for American Presidents — Jefferson School (291 students; located in West Caldwell), Lincoln School (232; Caldwell), Washington School (366; West Caldwell) and Wilson School (263; West Caldwell) — Grover Cleveland Middle School (621; Caldwell) for grades 6-8 and James Caldwell High School (811; West Caldwell) for grades 9-12. The Essex County Vocational Technical Schools offers magnet school and vocational programs to students from Caldwell and all of Essex County.About Us, Essex County Vocational Technical Schools. Accessed July 2, 2011. Private schools in Caldwell include Trinity Academy for kindergarten through eighth grade and Mount Saint Dominic Academy for grades 9-12, which operates under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark.Essex County High Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed August 30, 2011. The area is home to Caldwell College, a catholic liberal arts college with 2,300 students.About Us, Caldwell College. Accessed July 5, 2012. The West Essex Campus of Essex County College is located in West Caldwell. Transportation New Jersey Transit offers bus service to and from Caldwell on the 29 and 71 routes.Essex County bus / train connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed June 30, 2011. Historical information In 1702, settlers purchased the Horseneck Tract from the Lenni Lenape Native Americans for goods equal to $325. This purchase encompassed much of western Essex County, from the First Mountain to the Passaic River. Caldwell is located in the center of the Horse Neck Tract. Settlement began about 1740 by Thomas Gould and Saunders Sanders. The Horseneck Tract consisted of modern day Caldwell, West Caldwell, North Caldwell, Fairfield, Verona, Cedar Grove, Essex Fells, Roseland, and portions of Livingston and West Orange. This land was part of the larger purchase and referred to as the Horse Neck Tract until February 17, 1787, when the town congregation voted to change the name to Caldwell, in honor of the Reverend James Caldwell who pushed for their organization’s creation. Caldwell Township contained what is today the towns of West Caldwell and Caldwell. Soon after, the area of Caldwell Township just to the east of Caldwell Borough between Caldwell Borough and Montclair (present-day Verona and Cedar Grove) decided to follow Caldwell's lead and incorporated itself as its own borough, Verona. Some of the already-developed eastern neighborhoods of Caldwell Township chose to become part of Montclair, as it was a rapidly-developing suburb of Newark and Paterson. At around the same time, the area north of Caldwell Borough became its own town, North Caldwell. The wooded area directly to the south of downtown Caldwell Borough became Essex Fells. Meanwhile, the farmland to the south of the western portion of Caldwell township attempted to become its own municipality known as South Caldwell. This failed, as much of developed sections of that area lied on its southernmost and easternmost borders, along the expanding Newark suburbs of Livingston and West Orange respectively. Those areas were engulfed by those two towns once they became incorporated municipalities of several small villages and developments. This left only the most rural farmland south of Caldwell Borough and Essex Fells to become its own township, Roseland. At this point, all that remained of the original Caldwell Township was a large piece of undeveloped land in the northwestern-most part of Essex County. In 1963, Caldwell Township changed its name to Fairfield in order to avoid being confused with Caldwell Borough.Wright, George Cable. "JERSEY AROUSED BY REFERENDUMS; Some Ballots on Tuesday to List Nine Questions", The New York Times, November 3, 1963. Accessed July 5, 2012. "The voters of Caldwell Township wilt be asked to substitute the name of Fairfield, which the township bore 100 years ago when it stretched east to Newark. The name change was recommended because of confusion of mail distribution in Caldwell, West Caldwll and North Caldwell. There is presently a Fairfield Township in Cumberland County." Immediately following the separation of the original Caldwell, the western part of Caldwell Borough generally remained less developed than downtown Caldwell Borough and contained several farms and a large area of undeveloped swampland known as Hatfield Swamp. However, two individual settlements, known as Franklin and Westville, soon formed in the western part of Caldwell Borough. As development increased and population grew in the western part of Caldwell, the town's more rural western population and more urban east often could not reconcile their differences. This led to the areas of Franklin and Westville consolidating into their own township known as West Caldwell in 1904, leaving only the one square mile of original downtown Horseneck development as the borough of Caldwell. Lewis G. Lockward was elected the first mayor of Caldwell. In 1929, a failed attempt to consolidate the three Caldwells was rejected by voters. This borough was one of the filming locations for the Columbia Pictures 1994 comedy film North. Historical facts * George Washington and his staff made their way through the town during the Revolution. They stopped at the old stone house of Saunders Sanders, one of the two people to settle the original area, for lunch. * Marquis de Lafayette visited in 1824. The town held a celebration party at the Crane Tavern. * During the 1928 Presidential campaign, Herbert Hoover visited the Grover Cleveland Birthplace with his wife. * Grover Cleveland lived the first four years of his life in Caldwell. * In October 1897, a severe fire ripped through a large portion of Bloomfield Avenue, destroying buildings in its wake. These buildings were replaced, in part, by the Hasler Building, opposite the Presbyterian Church. This became the town’s first brick building. * In 1914, during a Fourth of July fireworks celebration, a bomb fell, injuring twenty people. The town's Churches raised funds to supplement the medical bills of the injured. * In 1968, the town’s historic cannon was stolen off the town green. The cannon had been given to the town by Colonial Peter Decatur in 1824. * On July 14, 1974, the landmark Park Theatre was destroyed in a fire. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Caldwell include: * Alfred M. Best (1876–1958), actuary who founded the A. M. Best Company, Inc. in 1899.About the Founder of A.M. Best, A.M. Best. Accessed October 16, 2007. "Alfred M. Best was born in Caldwell, NJ, in 1876." * Grover Cleveland (1837–1908), 22nd and 24th President of the United States."Historical Sites in New Jersey", The New York Times, September 30, 2007. Accessed October 16, 2007. "GROVER CLEVELAND BIRTHPLACE Caldwell. Grover Cleveland was born in this house in 1837 while his father, the Rev. Richard Falley Cleveland, was the minister to the First Presbyterian Church of Caldwell." * Janine di Giovanni (born 1961), war correspondent.Kachka, Boris. "War Born: Growing up in New Jersey, Janine di Giovanni had to get out. So she went to Chechnya and the Balkans.", New York (magazine), December 8, 2003. Accessed October 2, 2011. "But the Times of London correspondent plans to continue her travels—baby in tow—giving her child an upbringing worlds away from her own in Caldwell, New Jersey." * Frank Handlen (born 1916), artist.BIOGRAPHY for Frank Handlen, AskART. Accessed October 24, 2007. "Born September 27, 1916 in Caldwell, New Jersey, he lived and painted in Biddeford Pool, Maine from 1940-1970. " * Gerald Henderson, Jr. (born 1987), NBA basketball player for the Charlotte Bobcats.Shaughnessy, Dan. "Son is in forecast: Duke's Henderson has bright future", The Boston Globe, March 26, 2009. Accessed July 2, 2011. "Young Gerald was born in December 1987 in Caldwell, N.J., while his dad was playing for the 76ers." * Camryn Manheim (born 1961), actress.Thomas, Bob via Associated Press. "Camryn Mannheim plays 'fairest one of all'", Ocala Star-Banner, February 27, 2000. Accessed July 2, 2011. "Born in Caldwell, N.J., Manheim spent her early years in New Jersey, Illinois and Michigan as her math-professor father changed universities." * Kareem McKenzie (born 1979), offensive tackle for the NFL's New York Giants.Kareem McKenzie player profile, National Football League Players Association. Accessed July 23, 2007. "Despite playing only 2 years of football at Willingboro High School in New Jersey, he earned USA Today and Schutt All-America honors… Was rated the nation’s best offensive lineman by SuperPrep… Resides in Caldwell, N.J" * Stuart Rabner (born 1960), Chief Justice of the New Jersey Supreme Court.Corzine Nominates Stuart Rabner to Serve as Attorney General, Governor of New Jersey press release dated August 24, 2006, backed up the Internet Archive as of December 14, 2006. Accessed July 1, 2011. "The Passaic County native graduated summa cum laude from Princeton University and cum laude from Harvard Law School. He currently lives in Caldwell with his wife and three children." * Johnny Sylvester (1915–1990), childhood home of boy promised by Babe Ruth that he would hit a home run in the 1926 World Series.Thomas, Robert McG., Jr. "Johnny Sylvester, the Inspiration For Babe Ruth Heroics, Is Dead", The New York Times, January 11, 1990. Accessed June 28, 2009. * Calvin Thomas (1885-1964), actor.Staff. "Calvin L. Thomas, Actor, Dies at 79", The New York Times, September 27, 1964. Accessed July 2, 2011. * Claude Thornhill (1908–1965), pianist, arranger, composer and bandleader in the big band era.Staff. "Claude Thornhill Is Dead at 56; Pianist Led Band in 'Swing Era; Arranger for Judy Garland Films Set Up Group. in '39 -- Won 2 Billboard Polls", The New York Times, July 2, 1965. Accessed July 3, 2011. "CALDWELL, N. J., July 1 - Claude Thornhill, whose big band was one of the most popular in the swing era, died today at his home here after having suffered two heart attacks. He was 56 years old." * Andy White (born 1930), former British session drummer who made three records with The Beatles, including Love Me Do.Racioppi, Joseph. "Caldwell resident has big Beatles connection", The Progress, September 17, 2009. Accessed January 31, 2011. References External links *Borough of Caldwell *Caldwell-West Caldwell Public Schools * *Data for the Caldwell-West Caldwell Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *CaldwellNJ.com *Caldwell Community Center *Caldwell College Category:Boroughs in Essex County, New Jersey Category:Established in 1892 Category:The Caldwells, New Jersey